


An Accident in an Armory

by IFallForFictionalMen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First work - Freeform, Fluff, and sum kisses, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFallForFictionalMen/pseuds/IFallForFictionalMen
Summary: Our Rat Baby is simply rambling and thinking to himself, then he gets the great idea to explain his true feelings to you!! But, first he must practice, and a certain someone interrupts him :^3





	An Accident in an Armory

It was a normal day on base, nothing special, well, at least not yet. Junkrat was heading to the armory located conveniently next to his workshop. He planned on sending Hog to fetch him some gear for his new invention, but he was no where to be found. The only other person Junkrat would hang around was with (Y/N), and as frustrating as it was, she was ALSO missing. In times like this, he would rant to himself, mumble, and even have full conversations alone, he hated being alone, and this was compensation. On this day, walking down to the armory, he couldn't help but think about (Y/N). He knew how he felt about you for a long time, and it was strange not constantly having you around anymore, especially since training had finished for you about a month back, now you were actively going on missions. He recalled last week how you came back with a broken rib after a risky mission in Rialto. This made Junkrat quite pained, he had never seen you in physical pain, and he didn't know how to react to it, other than be there for you. He remembered taking you to the infirmary, although you were already bandaged and being led by two other members, he wasn't going to leave you. That was the last night you two had spent together, and it had been since then that he was without you. Nearing the door, he took a moment to remember your face and features. He decided he would hunt you down and spend another night with you, but he also felt that if you truly wanted to see him you would look for him too. Was he becoming insufferable? He knew people didn't like him, his friend group was limited and he also knew people only worked with him by force. That was his choice though, he knew who he was and he accepted it a long time ago, but that thought quickly slipped past him, he didn't dwell on what wasn't important. Which led him back to thinking of you. back to his true feelings. Back to what he finally and truly deemed as love, or at least, what he thought was love. "Ya know, you love her."   
"yeah, yeah, yeah..."   
"When will you tell her?"   
"When she needs to know, maybe she'll tell first!"   
his enthusiasm was quickly squashed with no response  
then he remembered he was talking to himself   
"Well, if it happens, then it happens..." Junkrat began to slightly open the door   
"It's (Y/N)'s decision, but I will tell her I love her one day..."   
Opening the door led him to the worst mistake he felt he had ever made. A confused (Y/N), a blank face but he could tell in your eyes you were confused, maybe even shocked? You both stood there for about a whole minute before anyone spoke up. Junkrat cleared his throat. "... I just came here for a few parts, don't mind me" He briskly walked past you, fumbling but grabbing some gear from out of a bag. At this point, he was directly in front of you, back facing you. With shaky hands he picked them up. With one swift motion, he was turned around, leaving as quickly as he had entered. You scrunched your face, who did he think he was? "Junkrat" You called out.   
He froze and turned around much more slowly. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? He was frozen, staring at you with what he was sure was the dumbest expression ever. "Well... Why didn't you tell me sooner?" You asked, waiting for a response. "I'm uh... what do you mean?" His question was full of confusion, was this the response he wanted from her? Oh fuck, he didn't want her to find out now, especially not here and now. "Jamison, you know what I mean." You were quick, his response needed to be quick as well. "(Y/N), how could I have known how to ask? This is new to me... heh, if that wasn't obvious." For once, he felt so un-confident in his character, along with his actions. This WAS all new to him, and he was more lost then ever. You studied his expressions for a minute, before you realized, he wasn't playing dumb, nor making excuses. This WAS new to him, and you knew how you felt about Junkrat. He was your best friend, your partner, and more importantly, an arsonist that you had fallen for on a whim. You rushed towards him in three swift motions. You could see sweat beginning to form on his brow, and he was definitely shaking. You reached for his right hand, which on immediate contact retracted, but once he realized you were trying to hold his hand you grabbed yours back, holding it with both hands. "Jamison, I knew you were oblivious but i didn't think you'd be that oblivious to think I don't feel the same..." Silence again. Then, more silence. You grunted. Your next decision was out of no where. your lips crashed against his, your fingers still intertwined with his. With eyes wide open he simply allowed you to continue. Was this how love worked? Were you two together now? He sunk into the kiss, quickly changing his expression and simply kissing you back. he wanted to remember this. You pulled back, a smile on your face. You let out a giggle, still holding onto his hand. "See? No harm done." He finally spoke. "You've been on my mind all week (Y/N), and I felt like you were avoiding me..." He announced. Your face scrunched up again, but then, realization. You had been distant, but not on purpose. Fuck, you needed to help him understand. "Jamie, this isn't me avoiding you, I swear. I would spend every moment with you if I could, but with a job like this, it's not that simple, and you know that." Your statement was clear, and hopefully he would get that. He nodded, but looked down to his feet. That wasn't what you wanted. You reached up and lightly grabbed his face. "Jamie, I swear from now on i'll spend more time with you, I don't want to be apart anymore." A smile crept onto his face. That's what you wanted, he's what you wanted. This was a moment you were going to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually a little proud of this :3 I seriously take any feed back, and this is my first post and I plan on writing much more!! I also take requests :^)


End file.
